conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Provitano
General information Due to code restrictions, rather than using pointy brackets to represent orthography as per IPA standards, I will be using dashes on either side. '' Provitan is a Western Romance Language that is spoken around Catalonia in Spain and in Western France. The Provitano spoken in Catalonia is the Western Variant (''Llengua Provitana del hueste)) and the Provitano spoken in France is Eastern Variant (Llengua Prôvitana del Este). The Standard (Llengua Provitana Oficiala) is mainly based on the Western Variant. This usually comes in to play with some forms of words, word final vowels, and some pronunciation variations. Note that while is says verbs conjugate for all 6 parts, they use synthetic forms for all people, moods, and numbers and most tenses but analitic forms for voice, some aspects and some tenses. Phonology Consonants -c- represents /k/ before consonants and letters -a o u- (and variants such as â, ò etc.) and /s/ before -e i y- (and variants such as ê, í etc.). Furthermore, -ç- is used before -a o u- for /s/ where necessary such as in feliç, feliços. ''always represents /s/. The sound /ʃ/ is represented by the cluster -sc- before -e i y- (and variants) and -sç- before -a o u- (and variants) and by -ș- before a consonant. The sound /sk/ is represented by -sc- before -a o u- and variants and consonants and by -squ- before -e i y- and variants. The sound /ʒ/ is represented by -g- before and variants and -j- before all else. The sound /dʒ/ is represented by -tg- before and variants and -tj- before all else †ʁ is a dialectual variant of /r/ that occurs in Eastern Provitano. '' Vowels ‡/ɔ/ occurs only in stressed syllables and has no long variant. ‡‡/ɑː/ occurs in place of /a:/ in the East. /oː/ does not occur because due to a vowel shift, /oː/ shifted to /uː/ likewise /uː/ is not represented by -û- becuase the shift fronted that to /yː/. Long vowels can occur in and out of stress syllables. Irregular stress is marked by an acute accent. The grave accent is only used on -ò- and works as states above. Long vowels are represented with a circumflex and are usually realized as diphthongs. As follows: â --aː ~ aɒ̯ æ̂ -- ɛː ~ ɛɪ̯ ê -- eː ~ eɪ̯ ~ aɛ̯ î -- iː ~ iɪ̯ ô -- uː ~ uʌ̯ ø̂ -- øː ~ øʏ̯ œ̂ -- œː ~ œɒ̯ û -- yː ~ yʏ̯ Alphabet The alphabet does not include accents, circumflexes, or cedilla. It also does not include digraphs. In proper collating order the alphabet is: a æ b c d e f g h i j k l m n o ø œ p q r s t u v w x y z (with -k- and -w- used only in borrowed words like kilowatt). Note that -ø- comes after -o- and before -œ-. There is also -á ǽ é í ó ǿ œ́ ú- which all mark stress on syllables in words where stress does not follow proper rules. -ò- also exists to mark open /ɔ/ only in stressed syllables. (Note that /ɔ/ must always be marked even when stress on a word is predictable.) Also long vowels are written -â æ̂ ê î ô ø̂ œ̂ û-. Furthermore there are the digraphs: ch, gu, ll, ny, tg, tj, tl, tll, tm, tn, qu, sc, and sç, which are explained below section. Please note: ae and oe ≠ æ and œ. These are different sounds and cannot be confused. ' Soft and Hard -c- and -g- Phonotactics Diphthongs Diphthongs are fairly straightforward when it comes to vowels: With in a word vowels -a æ e o ò ø œ- can combine with -i- to form the respective falling diphthongs that is /aj ɛj ej oj ɔj øj œj/. The diphthong /uj/ does not exist and -ui- and -uy- are always realized as /wi/ In final positions or intervocalically, a -y- may be used instead of an -i-. In any position -a æ e o ò ø œ- may combine with -u- to form the respective diphthongs, that is /aw ɛw ew ow ɔw øw œw/ Furthermore, when -i- appears before a vowel it becomes a rising diphthong /j/ + VOWEL. This can occur with any vowel. Also, -u- form the diphtong /w/ + VOWEL. -ô- and -û- do not create diphthongs because the long vowel always remains independent. Long vowels do not appear in diphthongs but can be realized as diphthongs. Combinations such as -ae- or -oa- are not technically diphthongs and in careful speech are two seperate vowels, though in fast speech -e- acts as -i- and -o- acts as -u- to form diphthongs. Consonant Clusters In Latin, the initial clusters: -cl- -pl- -fl- -l- -bl- often palatalized in the Romance language. In Provitan, -cl- -pl- -fl- and -l- palatalize. -cl- becomes -ch- pronounced /tʃ/. (Example: ''clamare ➜ chamá; Cf. Spanish llamar & Portuguese chamar). -pl- becomes -pll- which is analyzed as /pʎ/ but realized as /ʎ/ in the West and /pj/ in the East. (Example: plenus ''➜ ''plleno; Cf. Spanish lleno & Portuguese cheio). -fl- becomes -fr- pronounced /fr/. (Example: flamma ➜ frama; Cf. Spanish llama & Portuguese chama). -l- becomes -ll- pronounced /ʎ/. (Example: lavar ➜ llavá; Cf. Catalan llavar). These are not universal in the Romance languages. For example -pl- -cl- and -fl- mutations are unheard of in Catalan and -l- mutations are less common in Spanish while being heavily present in Catalan. Furthermore, -bl- mutations occur in Italian but not in Spanish (hence Italian bianco ''but Spanish ''blanco). These mutations do not occur in borrowed words which often are taken directly from Latin and have slightly different meanings. In Spanish, for example, there is lleno "full" and pleno "broad" which both come from Latin plenus except that lleno ''evolved and ''pleno ''was borrowed. Furthermore, in many cases, -ct- around vowels mutates as well. In Italian, this is seen as -tt- such as in ''otto, dottore, Vittoria, aspettare. ''In Spanish, this is less common but can be seen in ''ocho, ''and to a lesser extent in ''fruto. In French and Catalan there is ''huit ''and ''fruit. '' In Provitan, this mutation occurs differently in the East and West. '''Western Mutations act ➜ ach ect ➜ ech (as in aspectare ➜ aspechá) ict ➜ ich oct ➜ och (as in octo ➜ ocho) uct ➜ uch (as in fructus ''➜ ''frucho) Eastern Mutations ' act ➜ ait ect ➜ eit (as in ''aspectare ➜ aspeitá) ict ➜ eit oct ➜ oit (as in octo ''➜ ''oito) '' uct ➜ oit (as in ''fructus ''➜ ''froito) Digraphs -ch- whcih makes the /tʃ/ sound. -sc/sç- which makes teh /ʃ/ sound. -tg/tj- which makes the /dʒ/ sound. -ny- which makes a /ɲ/ sound. -ll- which makes a /ʎ/ sound. -gu- which makes /gw/ normally but /g/ before -e i y- and variants -qu- which makes /kw/ normally but /k/ before -e i y- and variants -qü- which makes /kw/ before -e i y- and variants -gü- which makes /gw/ before -e i y- and variants -tl- which makes /lː/ -tll- which makes /ʎː/ -tn- which makes /nː/ -tm- which makes /mː/ Cluster Reductions Sometimes, at the end of words, consonant clusters are reduced in common speech. Words like -temp- are analyzed as /temp/ but realized as tem. There is also -corp- which is analyzed as /corp/ but realized as cor. This kind of thing happens with most complex clusters however they are reduced when suffixes are added so that cor ➜ cor.po'res Grammar Nouns Nouns, like most Romance Languages, have no case but do have gender and can be singular or plural. Nouns may be either masculine or feminine and there is a small class of nouns which are irregular that are occasionally called neuter but are technically masculine. Nouns usually pluralize with -s, -es, or -os. There are some exceptions however which mainly come from stem changing neuters in Latin (these nouns usually pluralize with -inés or -orés). Nouns endings in -a pluralize as -es. Nouns ending in other vowels take a +s. Nouns ending in consonants add +os if masc. and +es if fem. Examples: estudí "study" -- estudís "studies" amante "lover" -- amantes "lovers" ragazo "child" -- ragazos "children" pae "father" -- paes "fathers/parents" país "country" -- paísos "countries" œll "eye" -- œllos "eyes" idea "idea" -- idees "ideas" donya "lady" -- donyes "ladies" animal "animal" -- animalos "animals" muller "wife" -- mulleres "wives" adúlt "adult" -- adultos "adults" '''Irregulars: hom "man" -- hominés "men" nom "name" -- nominés "names" temp "time" -- temporés "times" corp "body" -- corporés "bodies" òp "work" -- oporés "works" Nouns also change for feminine and masculine gender. Some are specialized like pae/mae or muller/marto but most can be derived. When a noun is masculine that ends in a consonant or -i-, it becomes feminine by adding +a. Examples: adúlt m. ''-- adulta ''f. (singular) adultos m. ''-- adultes ''f. (plural) When a noun ends in an -o- the -o- changes to -a. Examples: ragazo m. ''-- ragaza ''f. (singular) ragazos m. -- ''ragazes ''f. (plural) Nouns ending in -e- do not change and can be either masculine or feminine. amante m/f (singular) '' amantes ''m/f (plural) Verbs Much like other Romance Languages, Provitan has complex verb conjugations. There are 3 conjugations the 3rd of which breaks up into 3 sub-conjugations. Verbs conjugate for present, preterite, future, conditional, and imperfect in the indicative and some in the subjunctive. There is also an imperative and analytic tenses perfect, pluperfect, and future perfect. Indicative The indicative is a realis mood which means it is used to state facts. Most of this wiki page, normal conversation, and simple sentences are in the indicative. We will address this mood first. Present Tense ''' This is the simple present tense. Sentences like this in English could be: "I go to the store." "I want to go to the park." Etc. We will give examples of the conjugation of verbs in this tense. 1st Conjugation amá '- to love jo am'o', tu am'es', WEST: ell am'a''' / EAST: ell am'æ', nos am'âm', vos am'áit', ellos am'an ' 2nd Conjugation corr'é' - to run jo corr'o', tu corr'es', ell corr'e', nos corr'êm', vos corr'éit,' ellos corr'en' 3rd Conjugation There are three sub-conjugations in this conjugation. 3A -isí verbs finis'í' - to finish jo finis'o', tu finis'es', ell finis'e', nos finis'êm', vos finis'éit', ellos finis'en ' 3B -í verbs dorm'í' - to sleep jo dorm'e', tu dorm'is', ell dorm'i', nos dorm'îm', vos dorm'ít', ellos dorm'in ' 3C -sc- verbs cono'scé' - to know (a person) jo cono'sco', tu cono'sces', ell cono'sce', nos cono'scêm', vos cono'scéit', ellos cono'scen'. Note that /ʃ/ changes to /sk/ before the -o- in the first person. '' —————————————————————————————————————————————————— '''Preterite Tense' This is sometimes called the "simple past" and is used for things like 'I went to the store' or 'I ate dinner.' 1st Conjugation am'á '- to love jo am'ai', tu am'aști', ell am'ò', nos am'ûm', vos am'aștes', ellos am'aron ' 2nd Conjugation corr'é' - to run jo corr'ei', tu corr'ești', ell corr'ò', nos corr'ûm', vos corr'aștes,' ellos corr'eron' 3rd Conjugation There are three sub-conjugations in this conjugation. 3A -isí verbs finis'í' - to finish jo fin'í', tu finis'iști', ell fin'iò', nos fin'iûm', vos fin'iștes', ellos fin'ieron ' 3B -í verbs dorm'í' - to sleep jo dorm'í', tu dorm'iști', ell dorm'iò', nos dorm'iûm', vos dorm'iștes', ellos dorm'ieron ' 3C -sc- verbs cono'scé' - to know (a person) jo cono'vei', tu cono'vești', ell cono'vò', nos cono'vûm', vos cono'veștes', ellos cono'veron'. —————————————————————————————————————————————————— Imperfect Tense The imperfect does not exist in Englihs but is used comparatively like Spanish uses the imperfect. This transaltes into English usually as 'I used to do' like 'I used ot go to the store' or 'I used to work for Mr. Sanchez.' 1st Conjugation am'á '- to love jo am'ava', tu am'aves', ell am'ava', nos am'av'âm, vos am'av'áit, ellos am'avan ' 2nd Conjugation corr'é'- to run jo corr'eva', tu corr'eves', ell corr'eva', nos corr'evâm', vos corr'eváit,'ellos corr'evan' 3rd Conjugation There are three sub-conjugations in this conjugation. (3A and 3B have identical forms in this tense) 3A -isí verbs finis'í'- to finish jo fin'iva', tu fin'ives', ell fin'iva', nos fin'ivâm', vos fin'iváit', ellos fin'ivan ' 3B -í verbs dorm'í'- to sleep jo dorm'iva', tu dorm'ivas', ell dorm'iva', nos dorm'ivam', vos dorm'iváit', ellos dorm'ivan ' 3C -sc- verbs cono'scé'- to know (a person) jo cono'sceva', tu cono'sceves', ell cono'sceva', nos cono'scevâm', vos cono'sceváit', ellos cono'scevan'. Adjectives Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:Latin-based Category:Romance conlangs